voyagecenturyfandomcom-20200213-history
Character skill
is an ability that allows a character to perform an action or make an item. Skills are improved and experience is gained every time the character makes use of them. Once the character acquires enough experience, the skill gains a level. The maximum level any individual skill can reach is 120. There are 17 different skills available for every character to learn. They are divided into five main categories: basic, fighting, collection, production and healing. Each individual skill is divided into 3 phases. Phase One allowing the maximum level of 31, Phase Two allowing the maximum level of 100 and Phase Three allowing the maximum level of 120. List of all skills Categories Character skills are divided into five main categories: basic, fighting, collection, production and healing. Basic skills are initial skills already available to every new character. All other skills have to be learned at the skill tutor. Fighting skills are automatically learned after accepting a character profession. This represents a character's proficiency with a particular weapon. The higher the particular skill is, the higher the level of weapons that can be equipped. Collection skills are used to collect resources throughout the game world in order to supply materials ('mats') for production skills. Production skills are used for producing items with the materials gathered through collection skills. In order to produce anything, a character needs to learn the drawing/recipe first. Drawings can be looted from various monsters or gained as reward from various quests. Phases Each individual skill is divided into 3 phases. Phase One allowing the maximum level of 31, Phase Two allowing the maximum level of 100 and Phase Three allowing the maximum level of 120. Every skill automatically starts in phase one, except Voyage. Voyage is the only skill which is automatically promoted into phase 2. Once the skill reaches level 31, it can be promoted to phase two. This can be done at the Skill Tutor. The Skill Tutor allows the promotion of 7 extra skills to phase two. Promotion is free except for the last/seventh skill. Promoting the last/seventh skill will cost 5,000,000 Silver coins. Other skills can be promoted by using a phase two promotion book. These can be bought in the item mall or obtained in Barcelona at the Trading Points Card Exchanger. Once the skill reaches level 100, it can be promoted to phase three. This can only be done using phase three promotion books. They can be found very rarely in Hurricane Island Instance, bought from the item mall or obtained in Barcelona at the Trading Points Card Exchanger. Stunts Stunts account for small skills or attribute increases, both active and passive, on the character or ship, such as the maximum carry load, maximum HP, as well as special attacks, such as the Axe-playing skill's Thunder Hack, which "...Decreases the dodge rate of a target over 20 seconds, and causes some damage equal to 1 ordinary attack". Some Stunts that have the same effect are present on more than one skill, such as the Muscle Promotion stunt from the Bare-handed Fighting skill, the Timber Felling Practice from the Timber-felling skill and the Mining practice stunt from the Mining skill, all which are passive skills that increases Character Loading at the rate of 5 per stunt level. Trivia * No new skills were added since the game was released. * Originally, skill level was limited to 100. In the Doom Treasure patch, limit was increased to 120. * Two additional skill icons can be found in the game files, however they were never introduced in the game. Category:Skills